Right Here Waiting For You
by LovingPipersBoys
Summary: "Will you be sure to tell him about me? About how I was before Azkaban stole my mind? Will you let him know how much I loved him?" Draco/Harry Slash MPreg mentioned.


**Summary: **"Will you be sure to tell him about me? About how I was before Azkaban stole my mind? Will you let him know how much I loved him?"

**WARNING: Draco/ Harry Slash Mpreg! If you have a problem with these two things, then DO NOT READ THIS STORY! You have been warned. **

**Right Here Waiting For You**

Locks of hair blew in the warm summer breeze, as a young man approached the large castle in the middle of the ocean. This place is what some considered to be the gates of hell and he couldn't agree more. The worst offenders of the wizarding world resided here. It was the home of the murderous, the diabolical, the insane and the practitioners of darkest magic in existence.

It was nice and secluded. Far away from the good upstanding citizens, or as he liked to refer to them as, those who have _yet_ to be caught. They were chained and locked away with only dementors and corrupt guards to keep them company. Whom of which, were all too willing to give them exactly what they deserved and more by means of torture. Be it mentally or physically. It didn't matter to either beings. Just as long as someone was suffering.

Some stayed in their chambers until the day they died, others until they simply wished for death. The state of the building it's self was just as unstable as those who inhabited it.

Azkaban, was very dark and gloomy indeed. There were no windows in which to view the outside world. No fresh clean air to breathe, no sounds to be heard other than the maddening screams of your fellow inmates. The floors, were soiled with dirt and human waste, the stench of it all filling the air and choking anyone who dared to breathe it. There were rats and other vermin that wondered the halls, climbing along the cell walls and floors to visit with it's occupants day and night. The stone front was crumbling, the small holes in the walls and the roof allowed all of the elements to be felt throughout the castle of despair, leaving those inside to shiver and become ridden with illnesses all because the thin material of their prison robes did nothing to protect them.

He tried his best to hold back tears as he waited for him to be released. He wore a simple black shirt, a pair of faded jeans and an expression full of longing, fear and anticipation. His palms were sweaty and shook terribly as he wrung them together sporadically. To the naked eye the man looked calm, cool and collected or maybe just a bit bored. But he knew better. Inside his stomach kept knotting up and twisting. He wasn't sure how this meeting was going to go. He didn't know what condition his husband would be in, but he couldn't leave, not now, not after waiting for so long.

Five years.

That's how long it had been since his last kiss, his last hug, the very last night he had been made love to. He remembered breaking down and crying as the verdict of guilty was being read. Ron and Hermonie were by his side the whole time, promising to get him through this. He tried to pull away from them and get to his love but they only restrained him further, telling him that he had to calm down not only for his husband's sake, but for their child as well. He wanted to believe them. He wanted to believe that everything was in fact going to be ok, but he couldn't. Not when his world was being torn apart.

It was too painful and so unfair.

He glared at those around him. They were responsible for taking away the only person who understood him, the only person who loved him for who he was and not the scar on his forehead. The only person who wouldn't take his shit and gave him hell when he was being too stubborn to see reason. Someone who was willing to save him from himself when he was being a bloody hero and rushing in to save the day without thinking. The man that was the father of the child growing inside of him.

Why did they have to hate him so much?

In that moment he cursed the man's father for doing this to his family. It was all that sick bastards fault.

Didn't they see that?

Why couldn't they understand the pressure that he was under? That they were all under during that fucked up war.

When the sentence was being passed down, he nearly cast an unforgivable on all of their arrogant asses.

Didn't they hear a word that he had spoken on his behalf?

Why did this have to be the one time that his status as hero wouldn't be recognized?

Shit he hated his life.

When was he ever going to catch a fucking break?

When was _he_?

Draco only smiled at him and after some serious convincing on Harry's part, the Minister allowed him to take his husband home for the night with Draco making a vow to turn himself in by three o'clock the next afternoon.

That night, they had made love twice, nice and slow. Not only to prolong the feeling and stay as close to each other as possible, but to make sure that they didn't hurt the baby resting inside Harry. The raven haired man sobbed quietly as Draco lovingly wiped his tears away and kissed him, all the while whispering words of comfort and reassurance.

_Flashback_

_After their activities, the couple lay together with Harry's head resting on Draco's shoulder. His tears had subsided for a short while but the more he thought about what was going to take place the next day, the more upset he became. He did his best to remain still and not alert the blond as to how he was truly feeling. After all, Draco had enough to deal without having to watch him cry and fall to pieces. However, the second the man in question kissed the top of his head and held him tighter, he couldn't keep quiet any longer. He would have to go five years without his embrace, without hearing his voice or receiving one of his trademark smirks. Suddenly his shoulders shook as an anguish cried escaped his lips._

_He instantly cursed himself for being so weak._

"_Please don't cry love." Draco's voice tried desperately to soothe him. "Our baby needs you to remain strong and so do I. I know it seems hard right now but before you know it, the baby will be born and he'll take up so much of your time and attention that time will just fly by. I promise you."_

_Harry took a few deep breaths, trying to gain some measure of control over himself before responding._

"_I know Dray. It's just so unfair. You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't hurt anyone. You're not like the rest of them and don't you dare tell me that you deserve this." _

_The blond sighed. He knew that as much as Harry wanted to believe this, it simply wasn't true. Every time Draco tried to make him understand that he was no where near innocent, Harry would shout at him, telling him that everything he did was because of the Dark Lord and his father. That none of this was his fault. He would always shout back, saying that he didn't have to give the Death Eaters a way into the school. That he didn't have to restore the vanishing cabinet and the Headmaster didn't have to die because of his actions. _

_As much as he wanted to say this, he wouldn't, not tonight. No, he would allow the illusion of his innocence to comfort Harry, to put his mind at ease. He deserved at least that much._

_Thinking about Harry's happiness and comfort, led to thoughts of something that he needed to say to the younger man. He had to make his wishes know to Harry, even if the boy who lived twice wasn't going to like it very much. Draco just hoped that in time, he'll come to understand._

_He wanted him to make a promise that he would move on with his life. He didn't need the man worrying about him or waiting for him to come home. No, he needed him to be happy, to be free to find someone else who could make him happy. A man that would not only love him, but who would be a good father their son. _

_Deep down he didn't want to do it. The thought of his love in another man's arms made him sick to his stomach. He would rather gouge out his own eyes then to see something like that come to pass. _

_At that moment something in him snapped, reminding him of the boy he used to be. He thought about being a selfish bastard and keeping the man bonded to him. Maybe he shouldn't give Harry his blessing to move on. After all, did he really want someone else to kiss Harry? Make love to him? Father their child? A child, who would never know his real father? Maybe he should make him wait for the shell of a man that would one day emerge from Azkaban. Maybe…_

_Shaking away the feelings of possessiveness and thoughts of an impending heartbreak, he focused on the man in his arms. The one person he loved more than life it's self. _

_The man he loved enough let go, if need be._

_Steadying his voice, he spoke._

"_Harry, you know how much I love you, right?"_

_The brunette in his arms looked up at him with reddened eyes and small, sad smile._

"_Of course I do." _

_Upon seeing the look on Draco's face, Harry's brow furrowed. He knew something was wrong._

"_Draco. What is it? And don't tell me 'nothing' either. I know you well enough to know when there's something serious on your mind so say it."_

"_I'm going to tell you but first , you have to promise me that you will let me finish. No interruptions, no matter how much you disagree with me. Promise me Harry."_

_Draco waited for an answer. It came in the form of a nod, Harry obviously not trusting himself to speak as he maneuvered himself into a sitting position. Draco made sure that Harry was comfortable with a pillow placed behind his back before moving to do the same. He then pulled Harry into his arms while one of his hands caressed the large bump hidden beneath his husbands shirt. _

_He sighed heavily in an attempted to calm his nerves but failed. _

_This was going to be one of the hardest conversations that he ever had to endure._

"_I want you to know that I love you Harry and there is nothing in this world that I care about more than your happiness. I want you to have any and everything that your heart desires and more. I want you to wake up every morning to a wonderful man that is going to love you with his whole heart and soul. I want you to spoil our son rotten and let him know that he is loved everyday of his life. I want you, to live every moment to the fullest without having to worry about me. I don't want you to put your life on hold only to have to put me back together again when I'm released and that's if I make it out of Azkaban alive."_

_Harry tensed in his arms. He didn't want to have this conversation. He didn't want to think about losing Draco forever. He wouldn't survive it. _

_His voice was soft and his eyes were once again filled with tears as he tried to protest. The blond was obviously going insane if he thought for a second that he would go for something like this._

_Not a chance in hell._

"_Draco…"_

_The man held up a hand to silence him._

"_No Harry. You promised to let me finish, please let me do so."_

_Tears blurred his vision as he tried to find the strength to continue._

"_I need you to give me your word that you will move on. That you will allow someone else to love you and to set a good example for our son."_

_Harry shook his head and closed his eyes before burying his head in Draco's shoulder._

_How could he ask this of him?_

_He could never love anyone else as much as he loved Draco._

"_No, I'm sorry Draco but I will never make a promise like that. I love you too much to ever let you go and I am damn sure NOT going to even try to replace you because you are irreplaceable. I will take care of our son and your business until you get back and don't you doubt that for a single second. You WILL come back to us Draco Malfoy. I will help you through it all. Together we will rebuild our lives and you will get to know your son. But until that time comes, I'll be right here waiting for you. No matter how long it takes, or how lonely I get. I'll wait forever if I have to."_

_Harry pulled his head up and smiled, a small, haunting smile and added. "Compared to forever, what's five years? Besides, it gives me more than enough time to lose this baby weight and get all sexy for you again."_

_Draco wanted to be angry with Harry and tell him that he was being stubborn and that this was nothing to joke about, but he couldn't. _

"_Five years will feel like a life time in Azkaban. Harry, I will not be the same person that you know now. I f I live through this, my mind may be so shattered that I won't remember a thing about you, let alone our son. Do you want to have to deal with my fits of rage because I can't recover my memories or trying to calm me down after I wake up screaming from yet another nightmare. Or perhaps I'll think that you're a dementor only pretending to care about me only to turn around and hurt me. What if, I try to hurt you first and kill you? What if I kill our son? Are you willing to take such a risk Harry? Please tell me that you are not that bloody stupid!" _

_Harry flinched at first, causing Draco to instantly apologize, telling him that he was only trying to get him to understand what was going to happen to him. However, the moment didn't last long before he glared at Draco defiantly. _

"_Well then, I guess that I'm not only stupid, but apparently I have more faith in you than you have in yourself. I know how much we mean to you Draco and I know that no matter what you go through, no matter what horrors you may face, that your love for us is stronger than anything a dementor could possibly throw at you. And I believe this enough for the both of us."_

"_Why do you have to be such an unbelievably, optimistic git? The realist in me finds it extremely annoying."_

_Harry laughed and Draco couldn't remember anything ever sounding so beautiful. He studied Harry's face as he listened to the melody. He was determined to remember everything. He just wished that their son had already been born, that way he would have a picture of him in his mind._

"_Harry." Draco called out softly, his voice trembling as he rubbed Harry's extended belly. _

_The green eyed man turned immediately to face him. His laughter dying in his throat as he noticed the tears sliding down his husbands cheeks._

"_Yes Dray?"_

"_Will you be sure to tell him about me? About how I was before Azkaban stole my mind? Will you let him know how much I loved him? Will you tell him how badly I wanted to be a good father to him?"_

_Harry felt a lump form in his throat, tears of his own welling up in his eyes once again._

_He was so fucking tired of crying. So tried of losing everyone that he loved._

"_I will tell him what a great man his father is and how much he loves his family. I will tell him everyday until you're able to pull him into your arms and tell him yourself."_

_He then leaned over and poured as much of his love, heart and soul into a passionate kiss on the lips of his husband. Together they slid down into the covers, still clinging to each other, neither one wanting to let go. They kissed and felt every part of each other's bodies until they fell asleep, happily wrapped in each others embrace._

_Harry work up cold and alone the next morning. He immediately called out to Draco. When he didn't get an answer, he got up as quickly as his large stomach would allow and put on his house coat. He then rushed down the stairs, being sure to go down carefully and hold onto the banister, being sure not to miss a step and fall. When he reached the bottom floor, he continued to search for his husband, screaming out his name until he felt a hand on his shoulder._

_He was surprised to see Narcissa Malfoy._

_He had become close to the woman when, after a few conversations, he discovered that she wasn't as bad as he first thought her to be. Especially given the fact that she had saved him from Voldemort. They were connected by not only their love for Draco, but their love for Sirius. Most people would never truly understand how much the woman loved her cousin. It was only because of her controlling and emotionally abusive husband that she had distanced herself from the man that was more like a brother to her than a cousin. Cementing his belief that Lucius Malfoy was the devil himself. He thanked God that the man who had tortured his husband and mother-in-law for years was dead and unable to do them any more harm. _

"_Cissa, where is Draco?"_

_A pained look came over the woman's face and something in Harry knew what the woman wanted to say, but he allowed her to take his arm and guide him towards the sitting room where they sat down on the sofa. _

"_Harry dear, I need you to calm down. All of this excitement isn't good for the baby."_

"_Cissa please, just tell me where he is! I need him! We were supposed to go out to breakfast this morning and to the park and he wanted to buy some things for the baby and he promised me that we would go bother Ron at work and have lunch with Hermonie and….and"_

"_Harry please! Don't get hysterical on me, this is hard enough."_

_He could hear the sheer agony in her voice and he knew why._

_Draco was already gone._

_He could feel the tears coming and before they had a chance to slide down his cheeks, the woman wrapped him up in her arms. Resting his head on her shoulder, he allowed the tears to flow freely._

"_He didn't want to drag this out for you Harry. He knew that you would keep him with you right up until the last minute and probably try to get the Ministry to overturn his sentence and Draco didn't want you to get upset when they refused. He didn't want you to stress yourself over him nor did he want to see your heart break. He wanted to go in there with his head held high and take his punishment like a man. All we can do now is wait for him to come back to us. Draco is strong, he will get through this and so will we. As long as we stick together, everything will be alright."_

_And that's what they did. They stuck together and prayed for the best._

_End Of Flashback_

Now the wait was over. He had left Scorpius in the care of his grandmother while he waited for Draco outside of Azkaban.

Harry was a nervous wreck. He knew that he had to be very careful how he approached Draco. He wasn't sure what kind of state he would be in. Granted, Harry had bribed quite a few guards to make sure that the man would be allowed to eat and bath regularly, but he didn't know if they had truly done what he had paid them to do. If they did, then the blond should be in decent health, at least physically.

He also gave them a picture of himself, Scorpius and Narcissa to give to the man so that he would at least remember their faces. On the back of the picture, Harry had written that they were his family and that they loved Draco very much. He also told him that they would be waiting for him when he got out. Sure it was illegal and if he were ever found out, he would find himself locked away for breaking the rules, but he didn't care. He was willing to risk everything if it meant that Draco would keep a fraction of his mind in tack.

They could always work on the rest.

The sound of apperation and a presence standing before him forced Harry Potter-Malfoy to break from his thoughts. He looked up into the face of the man that he had missed for five long years. From the look of the blonds appearance, the guards that he paid off had lived up to their end of the bargain. His hair was longer and he looked a big unkempt but he wasn't grotesquely dirty and his hair wasn't matted from lack of care. In fact, he almost looked like his old self.

This caused Harry to exhale a sigh of relief.

Draco looked around. His face was hard and tired. It seemed as if he was having trouble focusing on any one thing in particular. He was more than likely questioning if he was really outside of Azkaban or if his mind was playing tricks on him. In his hand he clung to something tightly. Harry could only make out something that looked like a white paper or perhaps a picture.

Taking a small step towards the man, Harry decided that he needed to make his presence known. He was going to deal with this head on. No matter what state Draco's mind was in but it didn't matter. He had waited too long for this day. He wasn't about to bail on Draco now. Even if it took years, he would stick with his husband to the end. For better or worse.

"Draco."

At the sound of his name, the man's head snapped up. His eyes searching Harry's face first with uncertainly and fear, then a flash of something akin to…recognition?

He then took a step forward, standing toe to toe with Harry, the close proximity making the other man shiver. He then squinted his eyes, as if doing so would help him put together the puzzle pieces of his mind.

"Do you remember who I am love? I've missed you so much."

Harry suddenly found it hard to speak as his throat constricted, he then reached up and stroked the soft skin of his husband's face.

At first the blond scowled and stepped back. However, Harry was determined and would not be swayed or easily hurt. He then tried again, this time placing his hand on the other's lower back and pressing their bodies together. Rising up on his toes, he laid a gentle kiss on the taller man's lips. He wasn't surprised when the kiss wasn't returned but at least he didn't push him away.

That was a good sign.

When he pulled back Draco continued to stare at him for a moment before he released his death grip on the object in his hand. He then turned his back to Harry and looked at it. He made a loud gasping sound before turning back to Harry and flinging his arms around him and kissing his neck, cheeks and finally capturing his lips in a deep, passionate kiss that made the other man's toes curl and his lungs burn for air. Once the need to breathe became too much to ignore, Draco pulled back before speaking in a scratchy, tired voice.

"Please say this is real. I'm not dreaming, am I? Merlin please don't let me be dreaming again."

Harry allowed his tears to escape as he held on to Draco for dear life. As if he would disappear at any minute.

"No, it's not love. We're finally together again. After five long years, we're finally together. I waited, just like I said I would. I'm here and we're going home to our son who just can't wait to meet his Daddy. The man that he looks so much like."

"You…you told him about me?"

"Of course I did Dray. I did promise you that I would, didn't I?"

Draco paused for a moment. Then looked away.

It was obvious to Harry that he didn't remember.

"It's ok. You know who we are. We can always work on the rest."

They stayed trapped in each other's embrace for a long while. Just holding each other and kissing each other until Harry finally took them home.

Once they arrived at Malfoy Manor, Harry took them straight to their bedroom and guided Draco towards the bathroom where he drew him a bath. Summoning a house elf, Harry made sure that they would have food waiting for them once Draco was done bathing. He had thought about going downstairs to join Narcissa and Scorpius for lunch but he didn't want the man to have to deal with too much too soon. He loved both his mother-in-law and his son dearly but they could be a bit…overbearing at times.

Within minutes, he helped the newly freed man disrobe and into the tub. He wanted so badly to climb in after him and make love to his beautiful husband, but he didn't. He knew that Draco needed some time to adjust to life on the outside before things could go any further. As much as he wanted to feel his husband inside of him, as much as he wanted to feel complete again, he would have to fight off his urges and wait until Draco was ready.

The lost stare had returned to his eyes as he looked around, no doubt trying to remember where he was.

Something obviously triggered a memory or two because his face changed to one of disbelief.

"I grew up here. This is my home." His voice was strained and weak.

"I'm finally back home."

"That's right Dray. You're home, where you are safe and loved. The dementors can't come here. They can't hurt you any more."

"I'm glad for that. It was so awful…" he looked up and furrowed his brow, concentrating hard.

"Shit, I don't remember your name. How the hell could I have forgetten your name?" He yelled in frustration.

Harry was prepared for this. Instead of getting upset, he simply smiled at Draco.

"So you don't remember my name. Tell me what you do remember about me."

"I know that you're a brave man that I love very much. I know that we have a son and that we got married by a lake in the spring." He said before making a face. "I also remember that I don't really like your friends too much. Especially the red head and his bushy haired sidekick."

Harry laughed causing the blond to look at him and grin.

"I also remember that I adore the sound of your laugh."

"Oh, do you? Well, that's good to know."

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"No, you'll remember it on your own and in due time."

Silence fell between them once again as Harry finished helping his love bathe. He then wrapped a towel around the man's waist and helped him pick out something comfortable to put on. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and presented them to Draco who instantly sneered.

"I may only remember bits and pieces of who I am but I know for a fact that I would never wear something that hideous, ever."

Harry rolled his eyes playfully, knowing that this would probably be his only chance to see his husband in such an outfit and he was going to take full advantage of it.

"That may be true but you will do this for me this one time. Consider it my welcome home gift from you. It's been a long time since you've been home and it would make me very happy if you did this for me."

Draco wasn't buying what Harry was selling but he took the clothing and put them on any way. Not at all missing the smile on his husband's face.

That smile alone was worth it.

Well, almost.

After they ate dinner in silence once again as Draco surveyed his surroundings. Once he was finished, he walked around the room, touching the pictures of himself and Harry on the night stand as well as the pictures of Harry and their son on the mantle of the fireplaces.

Harry was right. As far as looks were concerned, he was every bit his father's child.

"He's such an amazing boy Dray. He's smart, funny and quite the adventurer. I can't turn may back on him for five minutes without him getting into some sort of trouble. Your mother says that he gets that from you. I'm starting to wonder if he got anything from me at all."

Draco couldn't help but smile at that as he sat the picture back down, swaying on his feet a little.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, snatching away quickly, he was preparing himself to fight off a guard when he was grabbed by both arms.

He spun around to come face to face with Harry.

"It's ok Dray. You're safe. You're at home with your family."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. You've done so much better than you thought you would."

"I'm sure you had something to do with it. There were only two guards that really treated me bad. The others were pretty decent. Now I don't remember why but I know that you're an important person and I'm pretty sure that you're the reason I made it out of there alive when so many others didn't."

He finished off, feeling a bit winded.

"Don't worry about that now Draco. Why don't you lay down and get some rest."

The blonds eyes widened as he looked around and backed away slightly.

"No, they come for you in your sleep. They make all of your worse fears come to life."

Harry closed the distance between them and took Draco's face in his hands. He then gave him a soft kiss of the lips as he ran his fingers through his soft, blond hair.

"I told you already Draco that the dementors can't hurt you, not here. Your dreams will be your own. They can't interfere. You're free."

The man closed his eyes and relaxed in the arms of the other before allowing himself to be guided towards the bed.

Harry drew back the covers and helped him lay down. Once Draco was comfortable he began making his way towards the door only to be stopped by a sleepy voice.

"Will you lay with me, please? I'd rather not be alone."

The raven haired man didn't have time to respond before the door to their room pushed open.

"Papa, Grandmother said that I had to take a nap. I told her that I wanted to take my nap with you but she said that you were busy. Are you busy Papa?"

Harry smiled down at Scorpius as the boy grabbed his hand and rubbed his eyes with the other tiredly.

He wasn't sure if he was ready for Scorpius to meet Draco just yet but he could feel the man's eyes on them as the boy lead him to bed.

The child stopped right at the edge and blinked at the man is his Papa's bed.

He knew that man from the picture in his room and in his Papa's room.

It was his Daddy.

His Daddy was finally home!

"Daddy, Daddy, you're home! " The boy squealed in delight as he climbed up on the bed and threw himself on top of the man.

"I can't wait to show you my room and my posters and you have to meet Waffles, he's our dog. And I'll show you my toys but you have to be careful because Papa doesn't like it when you break them. Then I can show you all of the pictures that Papa and Grandmother gave me of you! And after my nap we can play games and do magic and a lot of other things. We're going to have so much fun now that you're home Daddy."

Draco couldn't help but smile as he hugged his son tightly in his arms and kissed him on the head.

The child certainly was a ball of energy but it didn't bother him.

In fact, he was pretty sure that this was something he could get used to rather quickly.

"Scorpius please be careful with Daddy. He's had a very long day and he's very tired." He heard his husband's rather insistent voice.

"That's ok Papa, Daddy can take a nap with us. Right Daddy?"

"That's right Scor. Now come to bed, Papa. " Draco spoke with a smirk that led Harry to believe that maybe he wouldn't have to wait too long to get "reacquainted" with his hubby. "It's nap time."

Harry smiled.

With an invitation like that, how could he possibly resist?

Once they were all settled together in bed, Scorpius fell asleep instantly between his two parents. Harry was nearly engulfed in the darkness himself when Draco's sleep laced voice spoke to him.

"You want to know what else I remember?"

"What's that Dray?"

"I told you that I wanted you to find someone who could make you happy and not to waste your life waiting for me."

"And I told you that I would never do something like that. I said that no matter what, I'd be right here waiting for you. And that's exactly what I did. I waited."

There was silence once more and just when Harry thought that Draco had finally fallen asleep he heard his mumbled reply.

"I'm glad you did Harry. I'm glad you did."

**THE END**


End file.
